Daddy Lessons
by VenusSilverman
Summary: Hiei held many things in his hands over the years; swords, dragons, gems, just to name a few. The hand of a little girl claiming to be her father? Now that's a first.
1. The Parasite

**AN: Like...'why can't Hiei just have a child already' I said to myself at 5:30 this morning. And then I pulled out my laptop. Very first short chapter, just to test the waters and get you excited. Hope you'll stick around for a full chapter tomorrow**

 **XO VSilv**

Hiei had held many things in his hands over his short, but rather eventful life. He had held a precious jewel birthed from his own mother the day he was born. Over time his hands grasped more dangerous and lethal things such as swords and daggers; even the neck and skulls of his enemies (now passed of course) had fallen prey to his hands. They have held much softer things; the fabric of his cloak pocket where his hands mostly rested, the eager grasp of a friends hand, even the delicate strands of human hair stained the color red. His hands, much like his soul, could tell many tales.

Yet, of all the things his hands have touched and held, A little girl was never one of them.

There was a first time for everything I suppose.

"Its you, Its really you!"

She wouldn't stop staring at him. He didn't even know how this little thing hand managed to get tangled in his arms. One moment he was vanquishing a foe, and the next his sword was replaced with a wiggling little child who wouldn't stop babbling.

She had a fire to her for being such a small, little thing. her childlike head came up to Hiei's elbow; her hair was dark and thick, much like feathers to a raven, and kept short to just below her chin. She had puffy cheeks that were red, like here eyes, with excitement. Her skin was tanned, but also covered in dirt and debris presumably from the nearby forest. Had she crawled out of a hole?

"I knew it, I knew I would find you." Her hug became tighter around his arm and her small fingers further laced into his own. She was a parasite, Hiei decided, and she had to be removed. He couldn't kill her, his sword was now a few feet away and the child was either made of stone or sucking the life and energy out of him. His red eyes turned towards his teammate, who was staring at him with bewilderment.

"Uhh, looks like you gotta a little groupie there."

Yusuke. Even now he was still the observant fool. He had known Yusuke and the others for several years now; many years ago he had called most of them his enemy. Now the majority of them were either in a category of friend or indifference. Kuwabara mostly was indifferent. Borderline nemesis, mostly indifferent. Yet the orange-hared man was not present; he was back home building his life, unfortunately making Hiei's own sister a central part of his life. Kurama as well was back in the human world, living the 'human lie' as Hiei refers it to. Yet the old fox was still of demon soul and Hiei found solace in his bed and company when he visited the human world.

And that is _all_ he will say to that matter.

But Yusuke was different. He had immersed himself in the Demon World just as much as Hiei had. Five years had passed since the first Demon World Unification Tournament, and when the team reunited and competed at the second, Yusuke stayed behind. Hiei didn't probe, but did ask if he planned to overthrow the new ruler of demon world, his boss Mukuro, and Yusuke simply laughed and punched the fire demon in the arm.

"I'm taking an extended vacation. Keiko's working on some things and so am I. Besides, I don't even know what powers I have and I'd rather figure them out in Demon World before I go blowing up a city or something back home." Yusuke had told him, "I guess we'll be hanging out more though!"

And so the two demons would be routinely sent out on missions of peacekeeping by Mukuro to squash any uprising to her new kingdom. Yusuke found it fun, and Hiei mostly found it to be work. But it was a happy life for both of them.

Save for the girl, who was still dangling on Hiei's arm.

Deciding to halt his journey down memory lane Hiei took matters back to the present, and back to yanking his arm free from the child's clutches and taking a defensive leap backwards.

"What the hell man!" Yusuke chided, "I know you're not a people person but even kids too?"

Hiei decided to give the ex detective a snarl in response while still keeping his eyes on the young girl. She didn't seemed fazed at all. Currently she was dusting off her torn dress and moving towards Hiei's, arms stretched forward. This time she captured him in a full hug, her hands how wrapped more securely around his waist. She was a very persistent parasite, Hiei concluded.

"It's okay," She spoke again, her voice was so young and soft, but still overflowing with excitement, "I was scared too when I saw you. But then I knew." She lifted her face up towards Hiei, her eerily red eyes matching his own,

"I knew you were my father."

 **AN: Very short, slightly teasing chapter we have here. I am off tomorrow and I'm going to post again, review and stay tuned?**

 **VSilv**


	2. Born of Fire

**AN: Thanks so much to Just 2 Dream of You for the first review and for following and Remi90210 and Yuki468 for the favorites! Thanks for making this lil lady feel appreciated 3**

 **Chapter 2:**

Everyone reacts to things differently when it comes to unexpected news. Some laugh, some cry - be it tears of joy or sadness, and some just set fire to things. Hiei fit into the latter perfectly.

Upon hearing the bizarre phrase of "I knew you were my father." Hiei immediately went into hyper defensive mode, i.e. shoving the girl off his body with a force that sent her straight on her butt. Then his fists began to glow before he shot a blast of fire at the ground, hitting the space between himself and his definitely-not-daughter. And finally, he proceeded to pick Yusuke's jaw up from the dirt by roughly hitting his shoulder.

"We're leaving." Hiei stated firmly while turning back towards the territories of Tourin.

"But," The girl's protest was quickly cut short as Hiei turned, sword drawn and targeted towards her.

"I am not your father, your sire, nor your parent. I am nothing to you, as you are to me. Now sit there and do not move again."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa," Yusuke interjected while stepping in-between the sword and the wide eyed child, "Geez Hiei, parent or not you're being a bit dramatic."

" _I'm dramatic?_!"

Ignoring said drama Yusuke decided to crouch down to the girl's level, "Hey, sorry for my friend there. He's not a people person."

"I'm not scared." The girl replied rather sheepishly.

Yusuke let out a laugh, "Well that makes you a lot tougher than me. I'm Yusuke by the way, whats your name?"

"Nuri." She said softly.

"Hey that's a neat name." Yusuke commented, "Now why don't we get you back to Tourin and we can figure out what you're doing out here."

Hiei was not pleased, "This is insane."

"She's a lost girl Hiei, we can't just leave here here with a bunch of dead demons around."

"The Makai is full of lost children and dead demons, so what. She's not coming with us. Thats final detective."

Still crouching next to the girl Yusuke let out a sly smile, "Well considering we are technically in my territory and I am still sole heir and ruler I'm kinda the one that gets to make the calls around here. So she's coming back with us. And thats final."

The ground around the fire demon began to smolder. Without a word he leaped in the air and disappeared. Yusuke turned his attention back to Nuri, extending a hand towards her,

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid."

Nuri eyed him nervously, "Im not supposed to go anywhere with strangers."

'Yet you think a stranger is your father' Yusuke thought to himself, though he decided to say, "Well how about we walk and get to know each other and maybe we wont be strangers anymore by the time we get you somewhere safe."

Nuri smiled while taking his hand.

ZZZZ

Hiei was pacing. He didn't like pacing, yet the anger of his emotions were causing his legs to walk him back and fourth in Yusuke's meeting room.

Who was this child? He was, of course, in no way the child's father. But there she was leeching on him with the same look a child would give to…well its father! Hiei tried to remember the little thing. Both he and Nuri had the same eyes, same black hair, but that was fairly common in demon world. They were both stubborn, but also, common in the demon world. Was she a clone? Did someone steal his DNA? Did Mukuro pluck sperm from him in that rehabilitation tank years ago and create a child and heir to Alaric?!

Hiei decided to ignore his thoughts and kick a wooden chair towards the wall.

"Hey! That's an heirloom you know!" Yusuke chastised while entering the room.

Hiei let out a growl that released smoke though his lips. Turning he stared at his friend, "Where's the girl?"

"I left her down with Hokushin and the others. They like kids, I think." Yusuke answered.

"Great," Hiei responded, "more demons for her to lie to."

Yusuke decided to take a seat at the wooden table, mostly to protect it incase Hiei were to destroy everything in the room, "So," He began slowly, "there is no way that-"

Yusuke was surprised his skin didn't burst into flames as Hiei gave a much deeper, darker glare. "You know me well enough detective, do you really believe this nonsense?"

"Well I mean I don't want to pry but have you ever,"

Red eyes further narrowed, "Ever what?"

Yusuke gave a look while moving his hands, "I mean have you ever, you know, _knocked boots_ with a lady demon a couple years ago?"

Hiei just stared, "In what relation do my shoes have with these asinine claims from a child?"

The dark haired man let out a small laugh, "Man, I'm going to have to tell Kuwabara about that when I see him again."

"You are making no sense and it's infuriating."

"Okay, okay," Yusuke smiled while catching his breath, "Simply put Hiei, so you've never had sex with any demons in the past six years that could have caused this child to show up?"

It was perhaps the first time Yusuke saw the hiyoukai blush, "That is not your business." And that was all the demon would say about that.

"Well it kind of is now considering there is a child in my fortress claiming she's yours."

"There is absolutely no way that I am the father of that child. None."

Yusuke couldn't help it, the situation just called for it, "So..you mean to say you're a virgin?"

"Laugh at my expense again and I will remove your ability to breed!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Yusuke laughed while holding his hands up defensively, "I don't think Keiko will take me back like that. But, back to Nuri, I think you should go down and talk to her."

"Tch." Hiei scoffed, "Now why would I do-"

"There you are!" Both demons turned to meet eyes with Nuri who was standing happily in the doorway, "Hello father!" she spoke cheerily as she once again made her way towards Hiei.

Following her was a very exhausted Hokushin who was hunched over and panting, "Sorry Lord Yusuke. This girl…she's very fast."

"Geez, you couldn't have wrapped her neck around her legs or somethin!" Yusuke barked.

Nuri was now a few feet away from Hiei, yet she didn't move any further and latch on to him like the first time they met. Hiei looked he was ready to launch another piece of furniture and Nuri was just smiling as usual.

"I know its you." The girl repeated, "I just know it. I saw what you did, with that dragon." She pointed her small finger towards Hiei's arm. "The Darkness Flame! You can control it, I can too!"

Nuri took a step back and held her hands towards her chest. Slowly the energy in the room began to shift as the young girl began to twitch her fingers. Then, insanity happened. A wave of black flames began to circle around her feet, up towards her legs and then to her arms and hands. As Nuri removed her hands from her chest, black fire began to pull from her body into tiny black flames that were kept controlled in the palms of her hands.

"My mommy told me stories of a man that could breathe the Darkness Flame and that he was my daddy. And when I found you, I knew you were him. Now we don't have to hide anymore and we can all be a family again!"

Aside from the licking and sizzling of the dark flames, there was a long wave of silence that filled the room. Hokushin decided to split once the flames erupted leaving Hiei and Yusuke to stare blankly at the girl. Yusuke turned towards Hiei and was surprised to see that the face that normally held a scowl or snarl towards Nuri was filled with a look of shock and almost, fear?

"Uhm," Yusuke spoke, his voice sounding awfully loud due to the silence, "What-"

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hiei spoke, his voice much more quiet than normal.

"I always knew," Nuri mumbled while closing her fists and snuffing out the flames in the room, "Is that bad?"

"I don't think its bad," Yusuke interjected nervously, "It's just…different thats all. Now what were you saying about hiding?"

Nuri took a slightly defensive pose while turning her feet in towards each other and bashfully bringing her shoulders up towards her neck, "My mom says what I can do isn't bad, but that there are bad people that want to do bad things with it."

"And that's why you said you were hiding, right" Ysuuke asked, which caused Nuri to nod, "Now where is your mom now?"

Nuri sniffled, "I don't know. She left one day and didn't come back. So then I left too to look for you." She turned towards Hiei who was still staring blankly at her.

Yusuke was trying to think of a polite way to say 'I don't know how to help you, you crazy fire breathing darkness flame child', yet Hiei was the first to speak.

"You're coming with us."

Yusuke nearly fell out of his chair. Nuri's eyes immediately brightened.

"Really!" She exclaimed while leaping towards the fire demon, "Oh thank you f-"

Hiei blocked her hug with his hands, "I am not your father nor am I a tree to be latched on to. Keep your distance child and follow behind me, quietly."

Nuri seemed completely unfazed by Hiei's threats, "You're grouchy."

"And you are an infuriating parasite that keeps causing me trouble. Now lets go. You too Yusuke."

"Uh," The man in question stammered, "W-WHere are we going?"

Hiei and Nuri were already out of the meeting room yet the detective could hear the fire demons response, "Find us a portal. We're going to the Human Realm."

 **Oooo, so much ground unearthed in this chapter. I hope you are all enjoying it. See you next chapter (hopefully on Monday :D)**

 **XO VSILV**


	3. Silver and Gold

**Chapter 3:**

 **Thank you so much Franz for your support thus far. Thanks again to Just 2 Dream of You and Buzzk97 for reviewing and those who continue to read and favorite 3. I hope y'all enjoy the next chapter.**

 **XO**

 **VSILV**

Under most condition, Hiei hated visiting the Human Realm. It was loud, filthy and the air was thick with the wavering scent of decay and human. Hiei had always been surprised when humans entered the Demon World and began to choke on it's air.

 _'_ _They can inhale the rot of their burning earth but quiver at the scent of power.'_ The fire demon would always huff during patrol as he dragged another wandering human back to its home.

Now, Hiei did have a few reasons to be somewhat pleasant when visiting the land of humans; he had his sister who would revel in excitement when he dropped in to the temple or the park near Kuwabara's home. Or there were the short visits when he happened upon a certain redhead's open window. Even then he would growl and groan at the damned human dwellings and their lack of thick walls.

And of course, that was _all_ he would say to that matter.

But today, Hiei couldn't wait to get to the Human Realm. The demon was surprised that his Jagan didn't split in half as the thought crossed his conscious.

"Where are we?" Nuri groaned while kicking at a twig on the ground.

"Woods." Came the fire demon's supply.

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop talking."

"But I'm tired; will you carry me?"

"Tch, absolutely not."

"But I'm-"

At this point Hiei had whipped around with such a force it gave breath to the wind. Nuri paused her words, red eyes growing wide at the thunder of the fire demons voice, "I do not care if you are tired, famished, wounded, or dying." Hiei snarled, "Unless you were to drop dead there is no chance that you will be held."

Even Yusuke seemed to bristle at Hiei's loud words. Nuri however seemed unfazed by her father's voice. Instead her eyes grew even wider while she let out a painful shriek. Clutching her hands to her throat she began to groan louder before swooning onto the forest ground; her tongue plopping out of her mouth for added drama.

For a nanosecond, Hiei became panicked, "What the-get up. _Now_."

"I think she's dead." Yusuke commented.

"I see her breathing." Came the confused demon's reply. Nuri had even peeked open an eye but quickly closed it and went back to her limp state on the ground.

"Yeah," Yusuke added, "totally dead."

Hiei was never a playful man, and he would not be bested by a young child. His hand took to her ankle, giving her leg a tug; a tug which lead to nothing more than Nuri's body moving slightly forward. Hiei closed his eyes for a moment, settling all dark and devious thoughts that burned in his mind before using his other hand to grab and Nuri's arms to throw her over his shoulder like a prized pig. As he continued walking Nuri looked up at Yusuke while flashing a smile, causing the detective to wink in approval.

It was another story the young man would have to tell Kuwabara one day.

The walk to the temple was fortunately a short one, and the moment the trio stepped on to the soft grass Hiei dropped Nuri to the ground. The girl landed roughly, causing her torn dress to ruffle and her eyes to peer open.

"Where is the old woman?" Hiei asked while surveying the temple. Though years had passed and the temple did begin to show the signs of age, the grounds were well maintained and flourishing with flowers in full bloom despite the chilly season. A talented green thumb or sneaky fox seemed to be only to answers to that.

"She's not here." Yusuke responded, "She, passed on before the second tournament. She wanted to go this time."

Hiei just stared before mumbling "Hn. She deserves peace. Now who is watching-"

"Hiei!"

The fire demon knew that voice. Yukina, dressed in a human blue dress and woven shawl began running towards the group. Her hair was tied into two pigtails which were adorned with sparkly pink ties. Hiei stared at her in awe. She was beautiful. She had grown slightly in the years he had seen her. She no longer looked like so much of a child and now carried herself with the grace of a more mature demoness. Hiei viewed her always as his innocent sister and continued to do so desperate her slight growth.

"Mr Hiei it's so nice to see you again." She beamed, "And Yusuke, you're back as well! I must tell the others and, oh!" Yukina knelt down towards Nuri who was still seated on the ground, "Well hello, who are you dear?"

"Nuri." The black haired girl answered, "Who are you?"

"Im Yukina." The ice aspiration replied, "I am a friend of Yusuke and Mr. Hiei. It's such a pleasure to meet you Nuri."

"So you know my father?!"

Yukina curiously looked up at both Yusuke and Hiei. The detective was first to answer, "Long story. Do you mind helping us out a bit? Clearly we know nothing of parenting, or small children, or girls for that matter."

"Of course of course." Yukina answered, "Well Nuri you must be tired from your long journey. Lets get you inside and we can find you something to eat."

Nuri nodded eagerly at the sound of a hot meal and leaped into Yukina's arms. The ice maiden seemed more than willing to carry the young demon in her arms and two began walking back toward the temple.

"I'm leaving." Hiei spoke swiftly.

"You can't just leave!" Yusuke objected, "We have a very powerful, and very illegal demon who may or may not be related to you hanging out in human world. We don't even know what she is. We need a plan man. "

"I'm working on that." Hiei answered. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't let anything happen to her."

"Oh," Yusuke began to tease slightly, "Looks like someone is beginning to care."

"Tch, not the girl." With that the demon disappeared.

Yusuke watched the fire demon shift through the tops of the trees before heading toward the temple. Luckily Yukina was the only presence in the old woman's home and for now there wasn't going to be a welcome home party. Would everyone even want him back?

Hours had passed, and the sun was beginning to take its rest behind the high mountains that surrounded the temple. Yusuke was sitting crosslegged on the floor while Yukina and Nuri were adjacent to him on the couch. Nuri was curled up against a pillow while Yukina was gently patting the girl's hair to soothe her into sleep. Nuri had taken a bath and her skin was freshly cleaned, revealing her young and child-like face. Her body was dressed in one of Yukina's shirts, leaving the girl swimming in the large fabric.

"So," Yukina began, "Is she really Mr. Hiei's daughter? She does look like him."

"Who knows." Yusuke answered, "I mean, Hiei really isn't the fatherly type. Or the type to make a baby with anyone."

Yukina blinked, "Not true. I think…" She paused while collecting her words; her eyes staring down at Nuri, "I think Mr. Hiei would make a great father. He's always watching out for us; he's very protective, in his own way. I've never had a father, or a mother really but I think he could be a great parent to Nuri."

Yusuke pondered over Yukina's words, "I suppose so. I always imagined him as the grumpy uncle of the group."

A smile from the ice apparition, "Well, that's also true. But you must be so happy that you're back Yusuke. Im sure that Kazuma and the others will be so happy to see you."

The former detective shifted his sitting position, his eyes downcast, "Eh, you really think so? I kind of just, left."

"Everyone needs time for themselves." Yukina smiled, "You just needed, more time than most. You always do have your own way of doing things."

Leave it to Yukina. Always the reasoning one no matter how terrible the person may be. Yusuke had motioned to return a thank you to the kind demoness yet his attention shifted as he felt the presence of two familiar demons.

"Damn, I was hoping there wasn't going to be a welcome party. Kurama," The black haired man eyed the redhead, "you look well."

"It's good to see you again Yusuke. Though I am surprised to see you on this side of the two worlds."

Yusuke ignored the familiar, heartwarming sarcasm that was Kurama's tone in favor of speaking to Hiei who stood nearby, "So, did we think of a plan yet?"

"Kurama has been filled in on everything." Hiei answered simply.

Yusuke decided to ignore the fact that while Hiei was speaking he noticed that his usually pristine attire seemed a bit, disheveled. Yusuke would save that comment for later, "I see. So old fox, what bag of seeds do you have that can solve this mystery?"

Kurama wove a strand of his hair through is fingers, "As you know Yusuke there are so mysteries that cannot be solved."

Hiei eyed the two demons suspiciously, "Why do you two look like you want to kill each other?"

"Its nothing." They both responded.

Yukina slowly got up, not to disturb Nuri, "I'll make some tea."

"Anyways," Kurama began while taking his green eyes to glance upon Nuri, "This child, her energy is hard to read. All I sense is the Darkness Flame inside of her. You Hiei, have mastered the calling of darkness technique, but this child seems to be born with the flames inside of her."

"And why does your voice waver when speaking this?" Hiei asked.

"Well," Kurama concluded, "unless you did father her, the only other option is that she was conceived in the depths of Demon World Hell and her true father is a benevolent deity."

"Deity?" Yusuke questioned, "I thought there were only those in Spirit World?"

"Enma is one of them, yes. But the Demon World is much older than Spirit World; there are many creatures that lurk that have the power to move mountains and create worlds like he has."

"Well that isn't totally frightening." Yusuke spoke plainly. "So who's on babysitting duty first?"

"We have to find this child's mother. According to Hiei this child has people who may want to kill her and take her power. If her mother is still alive she can provide us with more insight." Kurama took a kneel toward the child. His eyes continuing to study her. Slowly Nuri began to flutter her eyes before sitting upright.

Fear began to wash over the young girls face, her lips beginning to treble.

"Geez fox-boy you're scaring her." Yusuke commented.

Nuri began to panic. "A fox. A fox!"

She jumped from her spot on the couch and leaped over the table and began to run toward the kitchen. Whizzing past Yukina she found safety in the pantry and slammed the door shut.

"Go away, go away!" She cried.

"What the-" Yusuke got up and headed with the others towards the kitchen. Yukina was already knelt by the sliding door attempting to calm the young girl, "Nuri, its alright dear. You don't have to be scared."

"I'm not coming out!" The girl shouted from behind the door.

Yusuke was the one who was next to walk towards the door, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Kurama is nothing to be afraid of."

Nuri's voice seemed fearful, "I don't like foxes. They play tricks on people. They hurt people."

Yusuke turned towards Kurama only to huff at his look, "Hey she said it, not me. Hey Hiei aren't you going to talk some sense into your daughter?"

"She is not my child." The demon hated repeating himself.

Yusuke barely noticed Kurama walk up toward him and kneel by the door, "Nuri. Is that your name?" he asked politely.

"Go away."

"Well, I cant leave with you thinking so poorly of me. Now where did you hear such stories of foxes?" Ah, the beloved charm of Suichi was beginning to show.

There was a pause from the girl, "My mother told me."

Kurama sighed, "Well, there are tales of foxes who are quite skilled in trickery and thievery, but those are nothing more than mothers tales to naughty children." Well, there was some truth to every tale.

"I'm _not_ naughty." Nuri pouted, causing a smile from the fox.

"I promise you no tricks. Will you come out now?"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The door slowly shifted, allowing enough room for Nuri to poke her head out. She eyed Kurama suspiciously, "Are you a bad fox?"

"I can be, sometimes." Kurama answered honestly, "But at heart I believe I am good. Again, Those tales you may have heard of a mean fox with silver tails are are nothing more than fallacies."

"Sure they are." Yusuke mumbled.

"They aren't stories," Nuri corrected Kurama, "They are real. My mother told me to stay away from foxes, but I saw wasn't silver, he was gold."

Yukina was too concerned with soothing the still scared girl, as it was only Yusuke and Hiei who saw the sheer look of fear that embraced Kurama's face. The red-haired demon slowly stood up and backed away toward the entry way, "I, I need a moment. Excuse me."

Before anyone could answer Kurama was already out of the kitchen, as well as the temple. He stood at the base of the temple steps; the warm glow of the sun was beating on his face as it set toward the west.

"He cant be," Kurama breathed while pressing his hand to his chest.

"Oh, but he can." A dark voice purred in the fox's ears. "What cannot be can, and what can, cannot."

Kurama whipped his head around, his green eyes meeting with deep gold, "You." He whispered.

The golden eyed fox smiled, "Hello, brother."

 **AN: I'm going to end it here. I'm bad, I know. Y'all, I am so excited to explore and grow this character I have spent the past year trying to create in my mind. Think Violet Chachki meets Grace Jones meets perv fox spirit. (And if you don't know who the two are above, don't review, look these queens up!)**

 **Also, apologies if this chapter did run short. I started writing this chapter with Cucumber-infused water and finished it with Pink Merlot.**

 **XO (a very tipsy) VSILV**


	4. Walk with Me

**AN: A big thank you to everyone for your continued support throughout this story. Thank you to crotchetycrab and Iduna for favoriting and Jessica and Just to Dream of You for reviewing (Every chapter every time, YAS queen YASS). Can I officially call you all Friends of the Fic? Have we reached that part of our fan fiction relationship yet?**

 **Lets read.**

 **XO**

 **VSILV**

 _"_ _Hello, brother."_

The old fox's words squirmed through Kurama's ears and melted through his brain much like iron as it touches acid. His emerald eyes fixated on the man before him. Round golden eyes, jet black hair, and alabaster skin that glistened against the setting sun. His tall and lean body was dressed in a tight pair of black pants and a white blouse; he looked almost feminine in the fabrics cut and fit to his body. His wrists were decorated in golden bracelets, neck in a golden chain, even his earlobe were pierced with golden squares. His lips were even painted with a golden color.

His name was Youko Ichiro.

"I had thought the legends were true," The fox purred while taking a strand of Kurama's hair and rubbing it between his fingers, "but here you are, soul sown into a suit of a human flesh. Ravishing."

Kurama flicked the demon's hand away while taking a defensive step backwards, "Get your hands off of me. And I am not your brother."

The dark haired demon flashed a golden smile, "Though we are not born from the same womb we are of the same clan. And you seemed to have no problem referencing our 'brotherhood' when you became the so called King of Thieves centuries ago. I coined that term first, you know."

"How?" Kurama asked, "How are you even alive?"

"There is so much to discuss. Come," He held out his hand towards Kurama, "Walk with me, Kurama."

"I will not." Kurama boldly answered. The fox demon let out a frown. Turning his head he eyed a couple many yards away on a leisurely stroll. Ichiro let out a dark smile.

"No. Ichiro, don't." Kurama's eyes were pleading. The redhead's threat fell on deaf ears as Ichiro strode up towards the seemingly happy couple. The two humans were walking side by side, their fingers locked together as the man gave the woman a tender smile. Ichiro's smile grew wider and more sinister. Walking past the couple he whispered something quickly into the woman's ear. Within the second the woman glared at the human man, her fingers unlocking from his embrace to form into a tight fist. With a swing she knocked the man onto the ground while her body launched on top of his, her hands now laced around his neck.

"Ichiro stop!" Kurama voice was breaking.

The golden fox stared at the murderous woman before speaking, "Many years ago humans would tell stories about creatures like you and me; Tricky foxes who could manipulate even the sharpest of minds to do the most deadly of things. I supposed their stories were true. I'd give him about fifteen seconds before his final breath escapes him. Now, I'll ask again Kurama," he stretched his hand out to him once more,

"Walk with me."

After many minutes of negotiation, bartering and in Yusuke's case, begging, Nuri was finally coaxed to coming fully out of the kitchen pantry and into a room with a proper bed. The young girl slumbered peacefully while the former detective, Yukina, and Hiei stood in temple living area.

"So," Yusuke began, "When are we leaving for Demon World?"

Hiei murmured something inaudible before stepping away from the group and down the hall.

"Okay is everyone going to ignore my question?" Yusuke snarled. Turning towards Yukina he softened his face, "So, you like babysitting, right?"

"Oh" the ice apparition blushed slightly, "I'm sorry Yusuke. I'm not too sure if I can be much help. I have work tomorrow and all this week."

"Work?"

"Yes," Yukina beamed, "Kazuma and Shizuru were so kind to give me a place to stay in the human realm and I wanted to find a way to thank them, so I got a job to help with bills and Kazuma's university."

Yusuke gave a confused look, Yukina continued, "Years before you left you made me some human documents like a passport and birth certificate. I was able to use those to get a job here. Don't you remember?"

Brown eyes began to squint in confusion, "Uhhh, Oh! Yeah I guess I did do that."

"A lot has changed since you've been gone Yusuke." Yukina said while folding her hands in her lap.

Yusuke knew that move. It was Yukina's go-to 'I'm not mad at you for abandoning us all I'm just disappointed but I'm still going to be the most positive life force in the three worlds and still believe in you even though you deserve to drown in a shallow puddle' look. It made the former spirit detective want to crawl into a dark hole, again.

He knew that she really wanted to say, "Why'd ya leave, asshole?" In fact, everyone probably wanted to say that, if they even knew he was here. He was lucky that this was probably going to be a short visit. Once they all figured out a plan he would back in the demon realm where he belonged.

'It would be better this way'. He had always told himself.

Yusuke's eyes glistened and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he noticed Hiei reappear. "Hey so about that- wait. Why is your Jagan showing?"

Hiei's Jagan pulsed slightly at Yusuke's words before it continued on its scan around the room. Hiei himself was preparing to go somewhere as he was currently roping his sword to his waist and pulling his cape over his shoulders, "I had to see." Was his guff answer.

"See what?" The black haired human questioned sharply.

"Mr. Hiei," Yukina added softly, "You didn't,"

The sound of his sisters stressed voice mimicked that of nails being scratched on glass in Hiei's subconscious. Hiei winced before turning towards her, his face attempting to soften despite his large ominous eye staring at her, "She was asleep. I was easily able to access her mind and memories. She's fine." He turned towards Yusuke, "In her short lifetime there had only been one repetitive female face. Now that I have it, I'll be able to find her."

"You mean Nuri's mother?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded, "Alright, let's get the kid up and head out."

"She's weak, and has small legs. She'll only slow us down." Hiei answered curtly.

'Smaller than your's?' Yusuke wanted to say in response. Rather he just kept that biting remark to himself, "Well we can't leave her here. Yukina has work in the-"

Hiei's face snapped back his usual irritated look, "That fool is forcing you into labor?"

Yusuke decided to interject before the temple caught fire, "She wanted to help out Shizuru and Kazuma so she got a job. It's office work, nothing dangerous."

Heirs eyes narrowed before he turned towards the door, "You so much as get a paper cut and I'm dismembering that orange haired idiot. Yusuke, you stay and watch the child. I'll return when I find what we need."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on!" Yusuke jumped from his seat and grabbed at Hiei's shoulder which caused the red eyed demon to turn towards him, "I can't stay here, okay. And I don't even know how to take care of a kid!"

Hiei swiped Yusuke's hand away with his own, "Hn. You're as much of a child as she is. I'm sure you'll survive."

"Tch- You're, you're being a really absent father Hiei."

"Remind me to kick your ass when I return." The demon said before taking off into the night.

"Don't worry." Yukina hushed while walking towards the still seething Yusuke, "I'll make sure to visit when I can."

Yusuke again decided not to respond and instead stalk off down the hall in hopes to find Genkai's drinking stash in the temple monastery.

Luckily the old hag still had a few bottles stashed away in one of the floorboards of the temple, and Yusuke was able to drown his sorrows and his anger with each sip. He spent the majority of the night awake, getting a few moments of sleep before waking up to Yukina departing for town. She was able to make a few meals to last the next two days and promised (over and over again) she would make visits when she could. Yusuke waved her goodbye as she departed, bottle still in hand. Glancing down at the jug he sighed before tossing it into the shrubs.

'I'm turning into my mother.' he spoke to himself before heading back inside. Nuri was standing in the hallway waiting for him.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments while Yusuke tried to figure out what a normal parent would do with a seemingly six year old child. In fact, Yusuke didn't even know how old she really was.

"Uh, wanna watch TV?" The ex-detective asked.

"What's that?"

"Really? I thought all demons knew about television. Hell even Hokushin loved his demon soaps."

"I lived in a cave."

"Ah, right. Well, come on then." Yusuke let the young girl towards the living room and sat her down right in front of the large black box. Sitting beside her he took the remote and placed it in her hand, "Okay, red button is on. Volume is here and channel is here. Have fun."

Nuri just watched as the television screen lit up, her eyes widening and adjusting to the bright lights before rapidly pressing her fingers on the channel button and began surfing.

"You're a natural, now I'm going to go- hey." He snapped the remote from her hand while a familiar show popped on the screen, "I know this show! It's the Super Sentai's!"

Nuri looked up at the now beaming Yusuke, "What's a Super Sentai?"

"Only the coolest, most badass, defenders of the universe ever!"

"Wow."

"You're damn right wow." Yusuke was almost fan-girling at this point, "I used to watch this when I was your size."

"Look!" Nuri pointed at the screen, "A giant monster!"

"This is the best part!"

Hiei had always groaned that working with Yusuke and Kuwabara was babysitting, but it turns out that Yusuke was indeed the best babysitter ever. In his opinion at least.

The next few says went by quickly. Yusuke was fortunate that Genkai had a giant VHS stash which included most if not all of the Super Sentai episodes and movies; which made taking care of a young demon child a breeze. Each morning the two would wake up, sit in front of the TV and watch back to back episodes. Lucky for Yusuke, Nuri was completely fine with a diet of soda and cereal and Yusuke knew how to prepare both quite well. After a few hours of watching Nuri became completely obsessed with the show, even begging Yusuke to play in real life. The two spent one afternoon running around the temple gardens, Nuri being the famous black Sentai and Yusuke adorning one of Genkai's old (and perhaps very expensive) war masks and played the infamous 'monster of the week'. The pair battled it out and Yusuke was always sure to let Nuri take victory.

"Hah! Die foul beast!" She would scream while throwing pillows that acted as missile launchers.

"You think these goose feathers can defeat me Senpai?! I am the evil lord of doom!" Yusuke would respond in an evil cackle. (He mostly channeled Hiei for that part).

At the end, however, Yusuke would always let her win. And at that time the both of them were tuckered out and were able to fall asleep pretty easily. Yukina was able to make good on her promise and visit with groceries, but returned home quickly once seeing Yusuke had everything well under control.

For Yusuke, it had been a surprisingly fun and easy three days. It made being in the human realm easy. And for the first time in a long while, he felt human. He felt himself.

On the third night the pair were once again settled in front of the television. Yusuke was seated on one of the sofas and Nuri was lying in front of the television covered in blankets and pillows. The light front the TV illuminated the dark space while the famous Senpai's battled another evil foe.

Sensing something, Yusuke turned towards the open screen doors towards the gardens, "You're back early."

Hiei walked into the dimly lit room, yet Yusuke could see his eyes were rather tired and clothes slightly worn. He strode past the young demon and towards the now sleeping Nuri.

"She's not dead." Yusuke commented, "I have been a very good sitter you know. And you're welcome by the way."

"Hn." Hiei mumbled while leaning down to pick up the sleeping child.

Yusuke looked confused, "What are you doing?"

Hiei didn't respond while he carried Nuri down the hall towards an open room. Using his energy to spark a flame on the nightstand he set Nuri down on the futon mattress. He even took extra care to place her head on the pillow and pull the sheets up towards her chin. Nuri snuggled against the cool fabric, her eyes fluttering open for a brief moment.

"Father," She whispered sleepily. "You came back."

"Go to sleep child." He ordered softly.

"I missed you." She mumbled before once again drifting off into sleep.

Hiei watched her red eyes close and her body relax before standing up and exiting the room. Yusuke was waiting for him in the doorway.

"Uh, did you just be nice to her?" He asked perplexed.

"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked while looking down the hall.

"Dunno." Yusuke responded, "I figured he'd be with you. What with you two-"

"Find them in the morning and bring them here. We're going to need them." Hiei answered sharply while he continued walking down the hall. "Stop trying to avoid the people who actually can help you."

"Something happen on your little trip that you want to tell me?" Yusuke asked, but Hiei was too far away to answer. The black haired man just let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. Tomorrow was going to suck.

The reunion of the four was not going to be a pleasant one.

 **AN: Thanks for making to the bottom friends. Sorry for the delayed update. Hopeful I'll have more for us on Friday; These past few days have been very hard for me.**

 **Do you have that little voice in your head that acts as your inner saboteur and tries to destroy all the good you have in your life? Or is that just me? Meh.**

 **But, I will say, y'all give me something to look forward to when I open my laptop. I'll give you a chapter that's super juicy to bite into later this week.**

 **Oh, and Nuri's mom makes an appearance. And Ichiro is in lingerie. Just sayin.**

 **XO**

 **VSILV**


	5. Time Out

**Hello? Hello are you there? It's me!**

 **Firstly, I am so so sorry for delaying this chapter update! Thank you my Friends of the Fic for staying with me these past few weeks! Big shout out to Just to Dream of You, Aviella212, Yileen, and Ashe Montreal for reviewing and for the 9 babes for favoring and the 14 lil BB's for alerting! Ya'll make me feel so loved.**

 **Okay enough, lets read shall we.**

 **XO VSILV**

 **Chapter 5**

Throughout his years Hiei had always been a master of concealing his emotions. His upbringing forced him to be that way. There were too few moments to count when he let his facade drop and allowed his face or his words to bare his true feelings and emotions. And in those very rare moments, they were always followed up by a sharp threat or snarl, 'Tell anyone, and you die', was his usual choice of words.

He remembered the last time he used them, and how a certain pair of emerald eyes playfully narrowed, taunting him to carry out said threat. Hiei never did, he found other ways to tempt the fox to keep his secret.

And that is all he will say to that matter.

But now, all the years of mastering his aloof and indifferent technique have now faded, and the young demon had a look of sheer disbelief on his face. After all, the situation completely called for it.

Yusuke was getting the life beaten out of him by Kuwabara.

He should have known this would happen, what with all of their friends and allies gathering together, some of them not seeing each other for years. But he assumed everything from their pasts would cause an immediate reconnection, but loyalties only lasted so long.

It all started when the first few of them arrived. It was Yukina and Shizuru. Both were very calm and peaceful. Yukina had walked up to Yusuke and had given him a gentle hug per usual while handing him a bag full of children clothing presumably for Nuri. Shizuru seemed more distanced; she eyed the ex detective with a wary glance but eventually grumbled and passed the young man a cigarette.

And then, there was Kuwabara. Hiei hadn't seen the human man in a few years, but while his body had matured sightly, his spirit and- to Hiei's eyes- immaturity was still bubbling out of him. However, his eyes were cast in a dark cloud and anger was hovering around his soul.

Not that Hiei would have greeted him, but before anyone could even get a word in Kuwabara darted through the temple and straight towards the unsuspecting Yusuke. His punch hit into the boys flesh so hard it knocked the cigarette from his lips while sending him flying through the wooden bannister and into the grassy yard.

Yukina began to scream, Shizuru let out a raspy yell to the two men to 'knock it off', and Hiei just stared.

After all, he had never seen the mazoku take a beating like that.

Yusuke just laid there; his back against the grass and arms spread apart while Kuwabara continued his vicious assault on his body. Punch after punch, insult after insult, he just continued to lay there and take it all without a word. The only thing he focused on was staring into Kuwabara's eyes during the assault while his mind tried to find, or even create, a word to condole the pain his friend was feeling.

"Hiei do something." Yukina pleaded. The red eyed demon, who would normally be under the influence of his sisters demands stayed stoic and unmoving. He himself was almost struggling with the weight of the emotions that began to fill the air. Let alone the ones that stirred inside of him from his recent visit to the Demon Realm. There was one fighter, however, who was eager to get involved,

Nuri.

The young girl, dressed in nothing but an oversized t-shirt came running (stumbling actually) out of the temple doors and down to the ground towards Yusuke. With her hair in a wild tangle and a fist full of flames she collided into Kuwabara, knocking him off and away from Yusukes body. Her small form began to hunch, and her posture took on that of a mother protecting her wounded child. Her body was once again smoldering as the darkness flame began to wrap around her energy, even Yusuke began to sweat. Nuri eyed down the orange haired man and began to draw her energy towards her left arm, preparing to finish off the stranger.

The temple began to erupt into chaotic chatter once again. Yusuke, with a bruising lip and jaw began to gargle out a ceasefire, Yukina was about to have some sort emotional breakdown, Kuwabara was just yelling out obscenities and Shizuru just stood there aloof while lighting up another cigarette.

Seeing that Shizuru had already claimed the passive role, Hiei decided to be the adult in the situation and bring everything to a halt.

"Nuri stop." Hiei's voice was both loud and commanding, which caused the entire scene to come to a screeching pause. Nuri immediately withdrew the flames back towards her body, save for a tiny burst of energy that was held in her left hand. With just as much defiance as her so-called father she turned to him before shouting

"No!"

Hiei's eyes began to narrow. Nuri followed suit.

"Go inside." He ordered.

Nuri straighten her position while still standing over Yusuke. The black haired girl pushed further by crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot on the ground, "No!"

Hiei seemed bewildered by her defiance, which only angered him further. A deep part of his mind seemed proud by Nuri's unyielding loyalty to her own heroic convictions despite the fact that she could be killed for it. Lucky for her, Hiei had no intentions (yet) of eliminating her.

But, he was Hiei, right hand man to Lord Mukuro; Hiei the swordsman, wielder of the dragon. And he would _not_ be made a fool of by a child.

He marched over towards Nuri, which immediately caused the young child's eyes to fill with panic. Stepping over Yusuke's body he crouched down to Nuri's level and embraced his eyes with hers.

"Go to your room."

Nuri's lip began to quiver, "No."

Hiei ignored her, "Close your door."

"But-"

"Find a corner."

"Mm-"

"And stand there until I tell you to move."

"Wh-"

If Hiei's words had any type of energy to them, they would practically be on fire at this point, "Now."

Nuri once again tried to put on her best, and most defiant poker face. But again her eyes began to waver and her lips started trembling. Eventually she let out a whining noise and began to toddle back into the temple. Hiei listened for a few moments before his sharp ears heard the slam of a door to confirm that his order had been completed.

Hiei right hand man to Lord Mukuro; Hiei the swordsman, the wielder of the dragon. And now, tamer of the arrogant children.

Turning his attention back towards the group he had noticed that everyone was staring silently at him, causing the demon to immediately bristle, "What."

"Dude," Yusuke began while slowly rising to his feet, "Did you…did you just put Nuri in Time-Out?"

Hiei scoffed, "I told her to stand in a corner, not another dimension, fool."

Kuwabara immediately burst into laughter. Which caused Yusuke to follow suit. Yukina let out a smile and Shizuru…she was on her third cigarette.

"Tch, there are much more pressing matters at hand!" Hiei, who had no idea what was so funny, snarled.

"Man," Kuwabara began while sitting up and wiping a loose tear from his eye, "That was pretty good Hiei."

"You should have seen him when I asked him about Kurama-"

"Shut it Urameshi! I'm still mad at you ya know."

"Wh-What the hell man, I thought that ass-kicking made us even?"

The orange haired man was now standing, "The hell it does. You left one day without telling anyone. Not me, my sister, Yukina, even Keiko! And you think you'd send a letter? No! And I know the Makai has mail!" His attention now turned towards Hiei, "I only came here because Hiei doesn't ask for my help unless something really bad is happening. And if we've gotta work together on this Urameshi, then kicking your ass was a good start. But it's just a start!"

"How," Yusuke muttered softly, "…How is Keiko?"

"Ask her yourself." Kuwabara answered curtly.

"Well," Shizuru blew a puff from her cigarette, "This is turning out to be a great reunion."

XXXXX

It took awhile for the tension's to settle between the newly reunited team. Luckily for the group Shizuru found Genkai's second stash of liquor in the temple and the group decided reconnection over a bottle was much more productive than throwing fists.

Yukina immediately excused herself to go tend after Nuri, who would not remove herself from the corner of the room unless Hiei said so. And after a few extra minutes of prolonging the punishment Hiei had finally said, "move." and Nuri flung herself into Yukina's arms and began sobbing. Yukina began hushing her and offering her numerous amounts of sweets and candies that she had brought with her which, of course, caused Nuri to cease her tears. A stubborn, calculating demoness Nuri was, Hiei had to give her one for that.

With Nuri being spoiled, that left Yusuke, Hiei, Shizuru and Kuwabara gathered around the living area of the temple.

"Okay, so," Shizuru asked while taking a sip of her beverage. The women paused for a moment of thanks to both Genkai and the deliciously aged liquor, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Where is Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"I tried getting him here but when he answered his phone he said he had something else going on and he couldn't make it." Kuwabara answered. Hiei stiffened slightly.

"Well great we're screwed." Yusuke mused.

"You know you should really thank him Urameshi; he was the one who had to take care of everything when you just dipped out. Probably why he doesn't want to be around you."

"Oh I've already seen him." Yusuke retorted, "I'll be sure to thank him for making things worse for me next I see him. Or maybe I'll have you deliver that message for me Hiei."

Hiei gave an eye roll, "Your immaturity is astounding."

"Will you all just shut up about the past and tell us what's going on right now!" Shizuru shouted towards the group

"Yeah and who's that little twerp?" Kuwabara added.

"Her name is Nuri." Yusuke corrected while taking a bag of ice to his still bruised head.

Kuwabara stared at Yusuke. Then towards Hiei and back towards Yusuke. His eyes seemed to rattle an idea across his brain before blurting it out, "Did you two have a love child er something?"

"WHAT?!"

"Tch you imbecile, that's not even-"

"What the hell," Yusuke exclaimed, "We're both guys!"

"Well you did run off without saying anything and now two years later you show up with a kid that looks like Hiei and acts like you so…" Shizuru shrugged.

"Yeah and i thought I read online somewhere that under certain circumstances two male demons can have a baby."

"I hate you." Hiei mumbled while crossing his arms.

"Well keep your kinky fantasies to yourself next time, okay." Yusuke growled. "Hiei, your time to speak up here man."

Hiei took a moment to level his energy as well as his mind. He took the time to carefully piece together the events of the past three days as well as the demons he had encountered.

"Okay while Hiei gets his ducks in a row I'll take it over." Yusuke grumbled, "Basically Nuri claims that Hiei is her father. And while the jury is still out on that one she does know how to summon the flames of Hell and apparently there are a couple of people who are after her and so three eyes here went out on a reconnaissance to the Makai to find her mom and-"

"Two." Hiei finally spoke, "There are two demons after Nuri's abilities."

"Okay, so what about her mom, you said last night that you found her, so?"

Hiei's eyes closed again, "I did."

"And" The trio seemed to ask in unison.

"She's dead now." Hiei opened his eyes and paused, "There is, much to explain,"

Kuwabara got comfortable, Shizuru poured another drink and Yusuke leaned forward on the table, "We've got all day here pal."

Hiei let out a deep exhale, and began to speak.

 **AN: Thank you friends for giving this a read! This chapter is supposed to be very long but I wanted to get something out since it has been almost three weeks since an update. I promise I'll have the rest of this chapter out on Monday. I'll also reveal who the other antagonist is in this tale and Kurama and Ichiro's background will be revealed.**

 **Also, somebody's gonna be a dad at the end of the next chapter, will it be Hiei?!**

 **XOXO**

 **VSILV**


	6. A Father Figure

**AN: Hello my Friends of the Fics! Firstly, thank you so much to Mary 92, Yileen, Jessica, and Just to Dream of You for reviewing and for those who favorited and Alerted this story! Thanks for your continued support. Secondly, I have begun working on a new Fanfic, which should be posted by the end of the month. I'm excited about this one; it focuses a lot on Yusuke and his health (both physically and mentally) after the end of the series and will feature a new OC. And of course Hiei will be in it. Don't worry, Daddy Lessons will still be running as the new story gets going.**

 **But, back to our story at hand!**

 **XOVSILV**

Hiei reached back in his mind to his recent visit to the Makai.

He had only been gone for a few days, but Hiei missed the Demon Plane. The trees, glowing red skies, the howls of mischief. He had thought for a brief moment that he could just stay; just disappear and not worry about Nuri, Yusuke, and the others. But while he was a solitary demon, he was still loyal, and always kept his word.

His Jagan began to pulse, picking up the faint energy he had been seeking out the past few days. It wasn't far, just over the mountains.

Hiei had done delicate work picking through Nuri's mind to find images of her mother. Luckily for him, Nuri was a child and had very few memories. But there was always one face that repeated over and over again. A woman with long dark hair and a a plain, oval face; Her features showing the signs of wear and fatigue but always full of love and admiration for Nuri. Each memory had the same face, the same smile, and same loving voice.

 _'_ _My sweet girl. My sweet little Nuri.'_ She would say over and over.

Hiei was quick to shut the link the moment he had enough information, which led him to his current quest to find the woman. He never understood mothers, let alone parents. But, then again, he never had a mother or a parent as reference. He quickly washed the thought out of his mind; he hadn't in several years thought of his past and this child and her mother wasn't going to stir up memories he had so carefully buried years ago.

Hiei quickened his pace, and it wasn't long until he found a cave deep within the mountains and a familiar energy pouring from its entrance.

She was there.

He withdrew his sword and slowly began to enter the cave. If this woman was strong enough to birth a child who could breathe the darkness technique Hiei assumed she would be strong enough to defend herself from foreign attackers. Yet when he took another step into the darkness, his foot pressed against a thick liquid on the stone ground. A scent filled the cavernous air, he knew that smell. It was blood.

Before he had a moment to further arm himself he was caught quickly off guard by a punch that flew at his direction. Though he was submerged in darkness, he was able to dodge it easily. Taking the offense his sword swiped into the air, causing the unknown attacker to groan in pain. Abandoning his sword he balled his fists, summoning the mortal flame to illuminate his dark surroundings. With both hands ready to strike he suddenly paused.

It was her.

Nuri's mother, dressed in a Blue silk kimono hunched over, her shaking hands steading herself against a small boulder. The black strands of her hair were tousled over her face and down to her shoulders. A trail of blood dribbled down the sleeve of her robe and towards her arm.

"Its you-"

"I'm warning you," She breathed hoarsely, "I may be wounded but I'll still kill you. Consider this your first and final warning."

"Hn." Hiei sheathed his sword, "I could easily destroy what's left of your life but that is not why I'm here."

"I know why," She spoke again, "I know you want her. But you, and everyone else who comes for her will never, ever have her."

"Hn. Cease with the dramatics." Hiei snarled, "I already have your daughter in my possession and if I wanted her dead she would already be."

The woman gasped, her body almost falling backwards. Hiei continued, "But I have no interest to hurt her. I only want information, and then she is as good as yours."

"Where is she?" The woman yelled while leaping towards the fire demon, "What have you done with my child?!"

Hiei easily dodged her, taking her by the arm and yanking her towards the light and entrance of the cave. Hiei was somewhat careful not to hurt her further, yet her snarls and resistance made the task difficult. Eventually he shoved her out of the cave, her body falling harshly against the dirt of the Makai earth. She slowly rose to a sitting posting with one hand carefully clutching her bleeding shoulder.

"You are waining my already thin patience woman." Hiei warned, "Now tell me."

Nuri's mother scoffed at the fire demon while she rose to her feet. Her wounded hands formed back into fists, Hiei let out an irritated sigh. She was just like her daughter. Adamant and foolish.

"I'll," She sighed heavily, "I will kill you for touching her. Now where is she?"

"Tch, you foolish woman I do not mean to hurt her. Now drop your guard before you drop dead of exhaustion."

The woman still eyed Hiei with a dangerous glare. After a few moments of pause she slowly withdrew her arms back to her side and took a lean against a boulder near the entrance of the cave, "Where is she?"

"The Human Realm." Hiei answered. The woman sighed,

"Good. They wont find her there."

" _They_? Who are they?" Hiei asked, his voice once again teetering towards anger, "Who are you? Who are these people you speak up, and why does your imbecile child think I am her sire?!"

"What?"

"Tch, Did you not just hear what I said woma-"

"You," The dark haired woman began, "You…you are _not_ her father."

"Clearly!"

"You…you aren't even anything close to her father. Nor close to anyone I would ever consider to conceive with."

"Hn." Hiei decided to swallow his more brutal response in favor for, "Then why is your child attached to my side like a lost animal? Claiming that I am her long lost parent?" And ruining my life, Hiei wanted to add.

The woman let out a ragged breath. Settling down to a sitting position she rested her wounded arm in her lap while the other propped up her body, "You're Hiei aren't you? Mukuro's heir."

Hiei was surprised she knew, then again they were in territory close to Alaric, "And who are you? And more importantly, how did you birth a child who has already master the darkness technique."

"My name Meari." Her voice became soft as she continued, "You know, when most mothers describe their unborn they say they are a blessing…but Nuri. She," Meari paused while a groan escaped her body, "She wasn't conceived in the most perfect of ways,"

Hiei leaned against a nearby tree, dropping his guard as Meari continued, "When I was younger I had a habit of getting myself into unfortunate situations. One night I found myself in the depths of my own despair, lying on the scorched earth giving up on my life. As I prepared to end my own, he arrived. A man, a man completely engulfed in flames." Her gaze once again met with Hiei's, "I've seen men like you before. Demons of fire, yet this man was different. He looked like a man, yet his body was nothing more than a silhouette incased in black flames. His eyes were the only demon-like feature I could see. He came to me and offered me a choice. _Life_. His touch on my flesh instantly burned yet I felt a fire begin to grow within my womb. Then, he was gone, and several months later my daughter was born."

Hiei watched her plain face become bright with a smile as she recalled the birth of Nuri, "it wasn't a perfect pregnancy. She had nearly killed me when she was born." Meari slowly began to untie her silk robe, revealing her naked flesh underneath. Her pale skin was not of pink soft flesh, rather filled with burns and scars stretching from her breast down to her pelvis. Hiei immediately looked away.

"She was a child born of black flames, just like her father." Meari continued while wrapping the blue fabric back around her body, "She burned my insides as she grew within me, and destroyed my body as I gave her life. But the moment I saw her, my precious little child, I knew that the suffering I had been through was worth it."

"Why?" Hiei asked, his voice too becoming soft, "That child nearly killed you, why did you keep it?"

"She is my child. I would do anything for her." Meari answered simply.

Hiei became tense, and immediately changed topics, "Why are you hiding? You kept her hidden in caves and out of sight, why?"

"You are a summoner of the darkness flame, are you not?" Meari asked.

"Hmph, I mastered it." Hiei scoffed.

Meari let out a small laugh followed by a sharp hiss, her wound still leaking blood, "You are no master. You do not know it's true ability. When Nuri was just a babe she began to do special things. She began to glow, much like her father. She would touch a fallen bird and it would fly, touch desolate tree and it would grow. She did exactly what her father did to me. Everything that was dead around her became full of life.

"Fire is not an element of destruction. It is an element of life. Those who can harness the darkness technique only have the power to kill and destroy those around them. The true masters, the ones born of fire have the ultimate weapon; they can create life. Her father did it to me, and now Nuri posses that ability as well. And when I found out, I knew that demons would want that power, and want her. So we hid. Until they found us."

"And you expect me to believe that." Hiei finally spoke. His face was now a mixture of anger and confusion while his brain slowly digested the information that Meari gave to him, "Expect _me_ to believe _that?_ That your daughter is the child of a demigod and that she posses the ability that rivals that of Enma of the Spirt Realm?"

"Yes, I do." Meari simply responded, "And you have to protect her."

"Why should I?"

Meari's face became angered, then pleading, "You must. She is my child, and I love her. She did not ask for this curse upon her. She did not ask for this life. I will not let the world decide her fate. I promised myself that As long as my body gave breath that I would protect her. You have friends, you have allies that can protect her. Please."

Hiei couldn't put words to his emotions. He stood there, staring at the disheveled woman before her. Her body, with few breaths left pleading for the life of her child, and not of her own. Those memories, those memories carefully placed in graves in the back of his mind began to resurface, coming into full bloom in the front of his consciousness. He was not the father of Nuri, but in that moment, he never felt more connected to her.

"Please," Meari begged again, "Please protect her."

Hiei removed himself from his position against the tree and began walking toward's Meari. He crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, "You need to be healed. We have still have time to get you up and-"

"Oh Meari." A feminine voice called. The voice was smooth and loving, yet Hiei could tell the admiration attached to the tone was laced with dark intent.

"Meari." The voice called again, "Meari-oh! There you are. Innocent little Meari."

A cloud of smoke began to appear at the ground of the cave as a female silhouette began to take form. The smoke swirled around the body to reveal a young woman with warm, black eyes. Her body was dressed in a flowing off shoulder gown with a tight bodice. The pattern was a mix of velvet and silk. She had a round childlike face with long locks of brown curls. Her fingers were adorned with sharp nails stained in red.

"You," Meari snarled while attempting to rise to her feet. Hiei watched her with a careful eyes.

The women let out a playful smile, bearing all her teeth, "Meari you look tired! Did I hit too hard the last time we played together? And who is this?" Her black eyes focused on Hiei. "You're a young mother Meari. You need to stop opening your body to everyone you meet. Well, what's left of your body that is."

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei questioned.

The woman let out a dramatic gasp, "Did she not tell you? I'm appalled. You must forgive me, I'm Azumi." She stretched her hand towards Hiei. The demon stared at her hand, but did not move.

Azumi seemed unfazed, "Anyways. Meari and I have some unfinished business in regards to my little birdy-"

"Stop it! Do not speak of my child." Meari answered harshly, "And you will never lay your hands on her." Meari turned towards Hiei, "Go, now."

"You're in no condition to fight."

"I don't intend to." Meari answered. Hiei could see in her eyes that she had already accepted defeat, and her fate. "Please, remember my request."

"Come now Meari." Azumi beckoned, "Lets finish our fight. I have very big plans for that little babe. And you," Her attention turned towards Hiei. She extended her hand once more, pointing at the fire demon with both her index and middle finger, "You are not needed, now goodbye." With a flex of her fingers Hiei was sent flying backwards into the thick of the woods, his body bouncing against branches and limbs of trees before he was able to catch himself against the body of a larger tree. Withdrawing his sword once more he prepared to return to Meari, yet a large wave of energy hit against his skin, followed by a gust of wind.

And Meari's energy was gone.

* * *

"So…" Yusuke began, "You mean…you mean to tell me that Nuri is the child-"

"Child of a demigod," Kuwabara continued.

"And that she has the power to…resurrect er create life," Shizuru added.

"…And now there's a crazy demon lady in fancy clothes coming after her," Kuwabara said.

"With crazy demon fingers." Yusuke concluded. Hiei nodded. Yusuke let out a deep sigh while resting his hands against the back of his head, "Like I said before we're screwed. Where's Kurama when you need him?"

* * *

"Suichi dear, you're home." Shiori smiled while the fox entered the living room. Kurama let out a smile while he set his coat and hat on the hanger. Living the human life was dull but Kurama did try his best to look slightly fashionable while doing it. He worked a full time office job at his step fathers enterprise and earned both praise a good salary from it. It made his mother happy, and to the former thief, that made him happy.

"Hello mother." He smiled while drawing a peck on her cheek. "I'm glad to be home."

"As am I." She smiled, "But you didn't tell me you were having guests over tonight! I didn't know I would need to set out another plate for dinner."

Kurama jerked his head back slightly, "Guests? Mother I wasn't expecting anybody."

"Of course you were." She smiled, "Your old friend. He stopped by earlier and told me you two have been planning this big reunion for weeks now. I can't believe you for got Suichi."

"Where," Kurama's voice trembled, "Where is he now?"

"In your room. I told him he could wait in the living room but he insisted on staying upstairs. He's such a handsome, sweet boy."

Kurama turned swiftly and exited the room, breaking into a full run when he reached the stairs. leaping up the steps he turned toward his room and thrust the door open revealing Ichiro lounging on Kurama's bed.

The fox was dressed in a a tight fitting corset and lace underwear, his slim feminine legs were covered in black stockings that ran up towards his thigh. A golden chain adorned his neck and his face was dressed in smokey eyeshadow, black mascara and plush red lips. His hair was down covering his shoulders as he smiled up towards the redhead, "Hello Kurama."

Kurama stood frozen in the doorway as Ichiro rolled over and sat up on the bed, "You know," He smiled while stretching his legs into a compromising position, "Humans really do have the best clothing. And this outfit, can you believe I found it in your mothers closet? She's got impeccable style."

"Get out." Kurama ordered. "I told you in the park the other day that I want nothing to do with you. Now get out."

"Kurama," Ichiro chided, "You see, I can't leave just yet."

"And why not?"

Ichiro shrugged, "Shiori invited me to dinner."

"Did someone say my name?" Shiori called while standing behind Kurama in the hallway.

"Mother!"

"Hello Shiori." Ichiro waved while standing. "I hope you don't mind but I raided your wardrobe."

"Oh, that's alright." Shiori smiled. Kurama turned to face his mother. The woman looked completely normal. Nothing out of place. Aside from the fact she was not fazed or frightened by Ichiro's presence in front of her.

"Mother, we have to leave." Kurama ordered while grabbing her by the arm, "Please go pack a bag now."

"Shiori stop." Ichiro spoke. The woman instantly paused in her footstep, remaining frozen in place. "Shiori," He continued, "Hold your breath until I tell you to breathe."

"Ichiro what are you," Kurama began only to pause as her mothers mouth immediately closed shut. He turned towards Ichiro, "What are you doing?"

"Simple manipulation." Ichiro answered while leaning against the doorway, "Kurama I need you for a special task. A very special task that I need 100% compliance on and well." He looked towards the now pale Shiori, "I needed something to hold you to your word. I would have gone after something a bit more, _fiery_ , but my abilities only extend to humans and I didn't want to be that cruel to you."

"Let her go." Kurama warned, his eyes beginning to glow a familiar gold, "Now."

"Eventually, eventually." Ichiro smiled, "I just need you for one task and then she's free and you're free. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, now release her!"

"Breathe."

Shiori let out gasp while she let out a few coughs. After a few moments her breath slowed and her hand touched at her chest, "Oh my. I apologize, I don't know what came over me. Well, I might as well go back to cooking dinner."

"I swear," Kurama threatened while leaning in close to Ichiro, "If she is hurt. I will destroy you. I will break you, place you back together and slowly break you again."

"Oh," Ichiro giggled while squirming at the fox's threat, "That sounds so exciting. Now about my favor…

I'm looking for this little girl."

 **AN: Holy Shit I'm leaving it here. Thank you for making it to the bottom and being supportive though this process. Stay tuned for the newest fanfic coming out soon titled "With Friends Like These". It will debut at the end of the month. Next chapter of this tale should be out next week!**

 **XOVSILV**


End file.
